Quem quer ser um milionário?
by Shii-sensei
Summary: "Eu!" James levantou a mão e sorriu seu sorriso bobo. .::30 Cookies::.


_**Summary: **_"_Eu!" James levantou a mão e sorriu seu sorriso bobo._

_Ficlet, não betada.  
_

_Para curiosidade e créditos: a música é Jai Ho do cantor indiano A. R. Rahman, tema do filme "Quem quer ser um milionário?"_

_

* * *

_

_**Quem quer ser um milionário?

* * *

**_

_Jai Ho Jai Ho_

_Jai Ho Jai Ho

* * *

_

O dito quarteto atentado James-Sirius-Remus-Peter estava no fundo da sala, os olhos fixos na professora e com as bocas abertas de quem está ouvindo uma impressionante história. E de fato, pelo menos para eles, estavam.

Piratas, tempestades cruéis, monstros lendários e um tesouro escondido. Tudo o que qualquer garoto gosta de ouvir, sendo ele trouxa ou não. E por esse mundo misterioso e perigoso pertencer apenas aos trouxas, os alunos ficavam ainda mais interessados no que a professor contava.

Ela falava sobre piratas milionários e seus erros que os fazia perder tudo. Porque ser milionário requer muitos cuidados e era isso o que a professora queria que seus alunos tão jovens e inexperientes na vida entendessem. E nada melhor do que uma história envolvente e um convite irrecusável para prendê-los na aula.

A professora sorriu para a classe e jogou a pergunta:

- Quem quer ser um milionário?

A sala ficou em silêncio, ninguém se mexeu ou fez qualquer ruído. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas estava com preguiça demais para ter a atenção toda para si. Remus olhou envolta e achou que participar da aula seria um erro. Peter se encolheu pedindo a Merlin para que a professora não olhasse para ele.

- Eu! – James levantou a mão e sorriu seu sorriso bobo.

A sala toda o fitou, mas ele não ligou. James Potter não liga em ter atenção.

- Ótimo senhor Potter! Venha aqui na frente, por favor.

E James foi todo feliz e pomposo. "Olha só ele", sussurrou Sirius para Remus, o último sorriu divertido. Quando chegou à frente da sala, olhou para todos. Uma grande alegria cresceu dentro dele, o mundo trouxa o fascinava – porém, após aquela aula, voltava o desdém contido – e participar de histórias também.

- O senhor Potter será um poderoso pirata – começou a professora para o estufar de peito do garoto -, mas um bom pirata sempre tem uma pessoa com quem ele irá querer dividir seu tesouro. E essa é sua tarefa, o senhor terá de escolher alguém para viver com você pro resto de sua vida. E lembre-se: na vida em alto-mar, não há como descartar e escolher outra pessoa.

James ainda carregava o sorriso bobo no rosto. Olhou para Lily e esta revirou os olhos, certa sobre a resposta do Potter. Mas este desviou o olhar para o fundo da sala surpreendendo não só a ela como a todos.

Sirius acenou levemente com a mão, o sorriso despreocupado tranqüilizou James. Remus também mantinha um sorriso no rosto, aquele sorriso confortador que sempre apoiava o amigo. Peter se mostrava entusiasmado e olhava de Sirius para Remus tentando prever quem James escolheria, porque Peter não achava certo ser ele o escolhido.

E com a ajuda silenciosa deles James se decidiu. Virou para a professora com a mão no queixo, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam estreitos como quem pensa em uma resposta para um enigma.

- Desculpa professora, mas não posso escolher apenas uma pessoa. Não podem ser três?

- Não, senhor Potter, isso não é possível. – a mulher riu gentilmente. – Para ser um milionário você precisa escolher apenas uma pessoa.

- Olha que três pessoas de confiança é melhor do que uma, hein!

- Mas muitas pessoas especiais é sinal de fraqueza, não é?

James observou novamente os amigos. Seu sorriso mudou. As pessoas mais especiais, aquelas que sempre ajudavam mesmo com o mais banal dos problemas, os amigos que nunca o deixaram na mão e nem reclamavam do que já fizeram de errado. Juntos. Não havia como seus amigos serem sinais de fraqueza, se era os mesmos amigos que o ajudava a se levantar. Seu sorriso fez a professora temer a resposta de James.

- Acho que fraqueza é não ter em quem confiar professora. Eu sei que posso confiar nos meus amigos e são eles que me vão dar forças. Porque ninguém trai um amigo, professora.

No fundo da sala, Sirius fez uma careta engraçada e tombou para trás apoiando a cadeira em duas pernas. Remus riu e cutucou Peter com o cotovelo, o Pettigrew ainda estava imóvel.

Ela sorriu, engoliu em seco ante os olhos tão determinados do garoto. Quem era ela para discordar de alguém tão iludido em sua própria verdade? Talvez seu papel fosse mostrar ao garoto o caminho certo a tomar ou que nem tudo é como se pensa, porém seria mesmo a palavra "fraqueza" que definia confiar cegamente nos amigos? James teria de viver ele mesmo para descobrir. Enquanto isso, a professora teria que abrir a primeira porta

- Não pode ser um milionário carregando algo assim, senhor Potter.

- Então acho que não quero ser um.

James sorriu compreensivo para a professora, não estava chateado. Voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado. Sirius lhe deu um tapa na nuca e Remus bagunçou seus cabelos, Peter ofereceu um pouco da bolacha que comia escondido.

James Potter já era um milionário. Até em sua maior fraqueza.

* * *

_Rakh Le Haan Dil Hai Dil Aakhri Had Hai Rakh Le

* * *

_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 11. Fraqueza  
_


End file.
